<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Formation and Development of Self-perception by chesapeakerapper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087325">The Formation and Development of Self-perception</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesapeakerapper/pseuds/chesapeakerapper'>chesapeakerapper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Formation and Development of Self-perception</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesapeakerapper/pseuds/chesapeakerapper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The question is:when you see a lion，do you run because of fear,or because of run you feel fear？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Formation and Development of Self-perception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the self begins to integrate, the individual is shaped by tradition. A self born in a traditional and original family may be an initial self, but it is by no means the ultimate self —— violence and neglect, love and pity and spurned, and even when raised in a family like a collective suffering from Stockholm syndrome, the self still has a way of redemption. <br/>The collective is a virtual giant bubble, filled with fantastic words and a sense of security, the outside world is a blur. pulling the self from this collective illusion and retrieving its subjectivity from the other world —— this is the only way for the individual to modify the orientation of self-development. <br/>The question is:when you see a lion，do you run because of fear,or because of run you feel fear？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>